


Stranger Things and IT Oneshots

by Elli_Green95, Im_Short_And_Anxious



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Dustin Henderson Is the Best, Dustin Henderson of course is there as well don't worry, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Eddie Kaspbrak and Will Byers are instant friends, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Panic, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, I love my boys, Im mean to Mike Wheeler sometimes sorry bud, Insecure Richie Tozier, M/M, Matchmaker Robin Buckley, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Pining Richie Tozier, Protective Beverly Marsh, Protective Bill Denbrough, Protective Richie Tozier, Protective Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Richie Tozier and Robin Buckley love Queen, Robin Buckley adores Will Byers, Robin Buckley is Eddie Kaspbrak's New Parent, Robin Buckley ships Reddie, Sassy Eddie Kaspbrak, Sassy Stanley Uris, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson Friendship, Steve Harrington Adopts More Children, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve does too, Tags May Change, They steal him from Jonathan, Will Byers Needs a Hug, Will Byers is a sweetheart, change my mind, i don't make the rules, just thought you should know, spread the news
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli_Green95/pseuds/Elli_Green95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Short_And_Anxious/pseuds/Im_Short_And_Anxious
Summary: Hawkins is quiet. Hawkins is at peace. Hawkins is perfect. That's what they say. However maybe just maybe there is a reason for unease.A feeling of unease also lingers on the Losers of Derry. Will they ever catch a break?Hey hope you're doing good! We have decided to compile a bunch of Oneshots that we are going to write about Stranger Things and IT some crossovers in there too and just about anything. We take requests and are up for just about anything. However if either of us feel uncomfortable doing something I'm sorry but we will not be doing it. Some Oneshots may have multiple parts especially if requested also if you have a request and you would specifically like a certain one of us to write it please let us know! Anyway love all of you beautiful people and hope you enjoy!Also we are ok with doing requests for pretty much any ship!Sorry ahead of time I'm (Im_Short_And_Anxious) terrible at grammar and spelling I'm so sorry!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	1. Stranger Things: Will and El Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> E_G:were working on it yall
> 
> S_A:we collaborating
> 
> S_A:This first one is just idk testing the waters? no idea anyway yeah hope you enjoy! I wanted to be able to get a Oneshot out as soon as possible. However this is probably trash bc I'm writing it but don't base your whole opinion about this about this bc E_G is here too and her writing is much better so yeah I'm gonna stop being a anxious idiot and start writing now. (Sorry this ended up being much longer than intended
> 
> El and the Byers arrive at their new home and are trying to adjust. Featuring: some quality sibling bonding.
> 
> S_A:Note: In this El has been adopted into the Byers family or in the process also sorry El uses her powers because I forgot she wasn't able to use her powers at the end of season 3 also note I wanted El and Will to be really close siblings bc they both have been through somethings no one else really understands and so having each other and having a person who has been through something remotely close to what they have been through I feel like they both need a person like that in their lives though Will and El's experiences were very different in a way they are very similar and yeah I feel like they would be really close as siblings anyway yeah they both need comfort so they should comfort each other love all of you and thank you so much

El looks around her new house. It was her new house because she was positive that this didn't feel like home. That was word of the day number 58. She remembered it because it really stuck out to her. As soon as it left his lips she remembered Mike. She decided that he was her home...She was wrong, she concludes. Hopper was her home. She wished she realized sooner. She spent so much time with Mike she barely spent anytime with him at all. When she wasn't with Mike she was with Max, she rarely actually spent time with him. If only she had appreciated him more. If only she had one more week. One more day. One more hour. One more second. Just. One. More. Moment. She could-  
"Hey El you alright? You've been staring at that wall for like 5 minutes. I mean maybe I'm wrong, but I don't find the wall that interesting, if I'm being honest with you," Jonathan joked nudging her with his elbow, as he carried a box filled with a variety of different household items. This sudden interaction pulled El swiftly out of her trance. Being so deep in her mind, she became completely disoriented. She looked around finally taking in her surroundings, only to find Johnathan looking her with a slightly worrisome expression. However she didn't know why. So she settled for just saying,  
"What?" somewhat bitterly as she picked up her belongings she hadn't realized she sat down. She walked down the hallway making her annoyance clear with her stiff swift body language as she looked for her room. In doing this she left behind quite a confused and slightly offended Johnathan. Indignantly he turned around, to find his little brother, Will, walking through the door. Johnathan's indignance immediately washed away as he saw his young brother walking mournfully through the door. It was replaced soon after with sympathy, seeing his brother sad always made his heart ache, however seeing his brother this down in the dumps practically ripped his heart out. Johnathan felt bad for his brother he feels like he is never there when he needs him. It was clear something had happened to Will and that he wasn't ok even before they moved. However what worried him most is when he walked out to the woods to find Castle Byers trashed and broken. He salvaged what he could, but the rain caused most of it to be ruined. As he sat there he found the broken sign that used to hang proudly on Castle Byer's walls. The sign that had said 'All Friends Welcome!' it only reminded him more how kind and accepting his brother was. Lately he hasn't failed to notice how depressed he's been. He convinced his mom to find him a good therapist in there new home here. They both think it's for the best, and if El happened to show up for a few secessions who are they to stop her?  
"Hey buddy what do you think of the new place," He said ruffling Will's as he gestured to the house. Will looked around somewhat disinterested. However he faked a smile as his mother walked in carrying more boxes.  
"It's great I love it!" Will said with a smile that didn't meet his eyes. It was obvious to Johnathan when Will faked a smile, because he remember so clearly how his smiles used to brighten the whole room. It was contagious and made you feel a deep sense of joy. It was a wonderful feeling. Johnathan hasn't felt that feeling since before Will was taken. Johnathan missed that feeling. Joyce didn't buy it either she knew her son better than anyone however she gave a sort of sad smile that was convincing enough.  
"I'm so happy honey why don't you go find your room? I'm sorry we couldn't afford a house where everyone gets their own room so you'll be sharing a room with a bunk bed with El. You will have to change in the bathroom or just take turns changing in the room. I'm so sorry honey," Joyce said.  
"It's fine! I know we're short on money I'm happy to share a room with El if it helps save money!" Will said in honesty. Joyce watered as she gave a water smile to her youngest son. He always was such a sweet kind boy. She is very proud to be the mother of such a strong selfless boy. Even as he was upset he didn't complain about their shortage of money. He never did. He never complained that other kids has more than him. Once she asked him why when he was younger and he just said 'Yeah they have the best toys, but I have the best mom and the best big brother. So I would say that's way better then having some fancy toys.' That was her boy.  
"Thank you for being so strong," she said as she hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Now why don't you go find your room," she said with a smile. Will started to walk down the hallway when he was stopped.  
"Will... are you ok? Things have been tough lately and-" Jonathan started. This caused Will to stop, but he didn't turn to them as he interrupted.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be," Will said somewhat forced. Joyce and Jonathan shared a concerned look, but did not stop Will as he walked down the hallway and into the room El had previously walked into. The last thing the pair saw of him is him shutting the door leaving them in silence.  
"I'm worried about those two..." Johnathan said staring in Will's wake.  
"Me too, and honestly I think we both have good reason to be," Joyce said with a sigh. El and Will were the sweetest kids she knew, so why did all the bad stuff happen to them?  
As Will closed the door behind him he was surprised to see El sitting on the mattress of the bottom bunk, boxes left on the floor abandoned. El looked up at Will's entrance as she stood up sudden only to bump her head on the top bunk. She was going to get used to that.  
"Oh-oh sorry I suprised you uh sorry you probably want to be alone sorry I can leave if you want sorry," Will stuttered feeling guilty for surprising the girl that was deep in thought. "Is your-...Is your head ok?" he asked hesitantly as she rubbed her head. She simply nodded silence passed between them. "I'll leave," said Will timidly as he awkwardly put his box down and started to open the door only to find it immediately shut.  
"No! Stay. Don't leave," she said a serious look in her eye as she held her hand out blood running down her face. Realizing her commanding tone she lowered her hand wiping the blood from her place she looked down slightly embarrassed rubbing her arm anxiously."Uh...please?" she said looking up at the boy. She remembered Hopper telling her that was a polite way of asking for something. She also remembered him saying to make eye contact with the person your speaking with. So that's why she looked up trying her best to be confident as she took in a deep breath looking the slightly alarmed slightly alarmed boy in the eyes preparing herself."You understand. You...You get it. Know better than. The others," her voice was slowly becoming less commanding showing more emotion and vulnerability. Will softened. "I know we don't talk, but could we start to?" El said a somewhat pleading look in her eyes. "I just-" El began, but Will cut her off as he came to her and hugged her.  
"I know what you mean... I understand... I wanted to talk to it's ok don't be nervous. I need someone to understand too. I might not know everything you've gone through but I will understand better than others," Will said looking at her with a smile that wasn't bright, it was sad and understanding.  
"Th-thanks..." her voiced cracked as a few tears started to run down both their faces. Will walked over to the bed as soon as he left she missed his comforting presence. However, he patted the spot beside him on the bed and she realized and sat beside him. They just sat there for a second as they both sniffled a bit the few tears finally drying up. It was a comfortable silence and finally El broke it.  
"I'm sorry" El her eyes staring in the distance as Will looked over at her suprised.  
"Why?" he said genuinely not being able to think of a reason.  
"Him. He's been spending less time with you lately... you miss him. He doesn't spend anytime with you anymore because he only spends time with me. I know he was your support. He was all you had he was your best friend and I took that away. I knew how you felt and yet I didn't care. I'm sorry..." she finally looked up at him with watery eyes. Will was taken aback by this sudden apology.  
"You miss him too," he said looking down at her in sympathy. She leaned on his shoulder as she turned back to look away and nodded. "I do too... but don't be sorry. If anyone should apologize it should be me. I was to desperate to get things back to what they were before everything that I wasn't realizing how truly happy you make Mike. I should be happy for him. For both of you, but instead I was angry and jealous and I'm sorry" Will said sadly as he returned the leaning. The sat there and leaned on each other only a few stray tears being able to escape. Soon El gave a smile and started to laugh slightly.  
"Maybe it's on both of us," El said and that caused Will to laugh too.  
"Yeah maybe it is," Will said with a small smile.  
"Or maybe it's all Mike's fault he can be an idiot sometimes," El joked laughing as another tear slipped from her eyes. Will laughed more at this and soon they were both laughing as tears slipped down their cheeks. They both really needed this.  
"Yeah, he really can be, trust me I have plenty of stories and I will tell you all of them'" Will laughed more and so did El. After a while the laughing died down and they went back to sitting leaning on each other in comfortable silence. Soon El said something that made Will freeze a bit.  
"How did you feel when Bob died?" El asked her eyes looked empty and distant. "I know he wasn't there for long and was never really a full father figure, but my mom told me about Lonnie... He was never your real dad even though you might have called him that he treated you badly. Then, your finally able to escape him he's gone, but then you're kinda lost for a bit til this person walks into your life. A father figure a real father figure a person who is like the dad you always wanted and he's right there in front of you...Only to be taken away..." Will sat there for a second. His eyes watered as he let out a joyless laugh as he wiped the tears that had started to appear. He looked at El with no pity, he looked at her with sympathy and empathy. Something that was rare with a lot of people who know what she's been through. She appreciates not receiving a pitying look for once.  
"Welp... that's a hard question... To be honest I felt like I had been stupid and naive at first. I thought to myself saying, How could you be so naive to think things would work out this perfectly that I was stupid that good things never lasted especially not for me." Will looked down. "Then I realized that even though no good thing lasts forever no bad thing lasts forever either," Will looked over at El with a small smile. "I realized I still had people who cared about me and that though it hurts right now eventually one day it won't anymore. Who knows when you'll be ok again maybe now maybe tomorrow or maybe years from now but either way I will try my best to help you through this and be by your side as your new brother as long as you let me stay there. That' what siblings do right?" Will offered his hand and El looked at his hand and then at him and gave him a watery smile as she took his hand. "We will be there for each other as we make it though this hurting period and we will make sure we come out even better and stronger than we were before." He said as they both shared a determined look with each other.  
"Yeah, yeah.." El said as they leaned on each other again "I won't let go of your hand and I will be your sister and you'll be my brother maybe not by blood but that doesn't matter and we'll make it through this together."  
"So do you wanna talk about the upside down stuff too-" Will started, but was cut off by his mom calling them for dinner. They looked at each other in slight shock realizing how long they talked.  
"Later?" El asked looking at Will.  
"Later." Will confirmed with a small smile.  
"So yeah maybe we haven't been the closest in the past but now we're family and not only that but we are the only ones who understand each other so we stick together. Agreed?" El said putting her hand out with a serious expression.  
"Agreed." Will said standing up and shaking her hand with an equally serious expression. They looked at each other and laughed at the pretend seriousness. Then they hear their mom call them again for dinner a little more loudly this time. They froze and looked at each other.  
"I'm going beat you to dinner," El smirked as she started running out the door.  
"No way! That's not fair you got a head start he yells after her.  
"You snooze you lose!" she shouted back.  
All dinner both Will and El were very chatty and laughing and smiling forgetting all their trauma even just for a minute. Joyce and Johnathan were happily surprised at this no idea where this sudden change in mood came from. They didn't realize that after years of feeling alone and misunderstood. They finally felt like they had someone who understood and they suddenly felt less alone. Yeah, I think El joining the Byers family is gonna work out just fine... Maybe El could get used to calling this place her home.


	2. Stranger Things: Back in The USSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Dustin when he wakes up in another country, but not just any country. kind of crack fic a bit but still pretty sane 
> 
> Suggestion: listen to Back in the USSR by the Beatles. That's where I got the title and inspiration from but its not like the song. Also listen because its a really good song :)

Dustin woke up with a pounding headache on a straw mattress.  
"Where the heck am I?" he thought.  
He had no idea. Everything was a crazy blur after last night. He remembered chilling out with Steve the night before talking and even doing some dumb stuff like playing with an ouija board. Was he still at Steve's house? He looked at the peeling red wallpaper and concluded that this could definitely not be Steve's house. All of a sudden, as this could not get any weirder, a young girl came in with some badly burnt toast on a plate.  
"Доброе утро, грубая ночь?" She said, sitting on the bed.  
"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't speak Russian. If you speak a little English, could you tell me what I'm doing here?" he asked, confused by the girl's calmness.  
"I said good morning, rough night?" she said in a thick accent."I'm fluent in both Russian and English, I was testing you, and you failed."  
Dustin's eyes widened as she started to laugh.  
"I'm kidding. You're at my dad's farm in the countryside. We picked you up on the side of the road. You looked pretty out of it. I'm Olga, by the way."  
"I'm Dustin," he stuttered, still a little freaked. "I'm going to sound insane here, but last time I was conscious, I was in America, and I was with a friend. Did there happen to be a tall guy with big hair with me?"  
As if right on cue, Steve walked in with some juice in his hand and leaned against the doorway.  
"Glad you're finally awake, Henderson." Steve joked, "You were out cold last night."  
"You remember what happened?" asked Dustin.  
"Oh, definitely not, but I woke up to some delicious juice, though," Steve stated, looking lovingly at his cup.  
Dustin rolled his eyes. He still had no possible idea how the heck he got here, and Steve was no help either. And then Olga chimed in.  
"Could this help? I found this last night when we picked you guys up. It was stapled to his shirt." She said, pointing at Steve.  
"Let me see that," Dustin whispered as he took the paper from her and unfolded it. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."  
"What is it, Henderson? Let me see that"  
Steve read the note and then threw it on the floor.  
The note said:  
Keep them here till say who they work for. Especially tall one.  
From Russia  
With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E_G: Hey y'all! I hope you liked this a lot. Dustin is my favorite character and his friendship with Steve is a blessing from the Duffer Brothers. We will be having more comming soon (including some IT!) Anyways, stay safe and wash your hands!!!! Sending you my love <3


	3. IT: The "Weak Links" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's Club when they found Stan injured in the sewers after Bill had his moment with Georgie they ended up retreating. Now they are coming back to Neibolt finish things. They don't want anything else to happen to Stan or Eddie who seem to seem IT's prime targets to traumatize. But Pennywise has some different plans. However one dangerous move is to underestimate your opponent...
> 
> In other words, Pennywise do Eddie and Stan a frighten. Bill and Richie are triggered. Stan and Eddie are tired of this.
> 
> A lot of these might change as the works are edited and feedback is given by the incredible disneyprincess315 who has graciously offered to edit and look over our work
> 
> Update: this is updated bc it has now been edited by our AMAZING editor disneyprincess315

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: Hey it's me I'm writing this one and I'm sorry I take so long. This will be split up into parts bc I write too much and yeah I love all of you and you are beautiful and I hope you have a wonderful day. Please forgive me for the spread out update please enjoy!!
> 
> Oh yeah I'm writing this whole Oneshot and all the parts and stuff for this It Oneshot (The Weak Links) and as in me I mean I'm_Short_And_Anxious I could have just said S_A instead but I'm an idiot

A chain is only as strong as its weakest links, but don’t let looks deceive you. Sometimes even weak links can be strong….  
“We have to stop this.”  
“How exactly are we going to do that? You remember what happened last time!”  
“He’s right we weren’t prepared. IT has the upper hand in the sewers we can’t beat him there.”  
“Then we don’t go in the sewers! We can go to Neibolt without entering the sewers!”  
“You’re right! He still has an upper hand, but less so! Besides it will be easier to escape if something goes wrong!”  
“I don’t know about this guys.”  
“This is a stupid plan guys! Are you kidding? Please tell me your kidding! You can’t possibly want to go back after everything that’s happened! In case you forgot we’ve almost been eaten multiple times! I’m not going to go after some stupid clown, do you all have a death wish?”  
“Please guys, let's not fight. Besides we shouldn’t be the ones responisble for doing this we’re just kids guys.”  
“We have to do this can’t you see! After everything he’s done to us we are just gonna let him win? We have to show IT what us Losers are made of! If we work together we can beat him and show him what happens when you mess with The Loser’s Club!”  
“You guys just have to trust us, please. Let’s finish this, together.”  
“...”  
“Fine, let’s go finish this. Besides I’ve been waiting for the moment I can slam IT’s face in.”  
“...Fine I guess we aren’t winning this. If all of you are going I guess you guys need someone who makes sure you guys don’t get yourselves killed.”  
“...This is crazy, are you all insane?”  
“Maybe, but I’d much rather be crazy then to let this clown get away with all he’s done. He’s hurt me, and he’s hurt my friends. If I let him get away with all this what kind of person would I be?”  
“....Why do I have to be friends with a bunch of noble idiots?”  
“Oh, you know you love us!”  
“I hate you.”  
“I hate him too.”  
*offended noises*  
“You will all be paying my medical bills you bunch of heathens.”

The Losers wandered around the Neibolt house. They had been searching the whole house for any sign of Pennywise, they didn’t want to go into the sewers again after what happened. However, they were having trouble being silent trying to not alert IT of their presence. Though they tried to maneuver with stealth, this was difficult seeing as, with every step, the floorboards creaked, sounding like screams in the quiet house.  
“Why does every freaking inch of this stupid crackhead house have to moan like Eddie’s mom last night,” Richie said in a “whisper” voice. Stan was pretty sure it was impossible for Richie to actually whisper. He shared this theory with Bill and Eddie once. They agreed full-heartedly. That information alone should be enough for anyone who didn’t know Richie to stay far away from him and run while they still had the chance. And yet, Stan sighed as he thought, he was still here not only with Richie, but his friends as well. He looked up and thought ‘what did I do to deserve this.’ Stan assumed Eddie was thinking the same as he looked over to see the small boy’s pained expression, with a mix of plain disgust and just a dollop of ‘I’m tired of your crap Richie.’ However, it wasn’t just a general ‘I’m tired of your crap’. Eddie had a specific expression that is different than his ‘I’m done with your crap’ that is specifically for when he is tired of Richie’s crap. Stan noticed that a lot of people who know Richie have that too. I wonder why Stan thought as he rolled his eyes.  
“Beep beep Richie,” Bev said, pulling everyone out of their thoughts of exasperation at the boy. Apparently, they all had actually stopped walking. Meanwhile, Richie was standing eagerly awaiting their response. Stan scoffed as Bill sighed, facepalming and rubbing his head like he had a headache. To be honest, to Stan, Richie was a headache. Bill walked forward, leading the group as they walked past Richie. The crude boy sighed and followed behind them. It’s not his fault they couldn’t recognize his comedic genius.  
To be honest, Richie has better intentions than what is shown. Most of the Losers realize this too. They were just all on edge being here. However, it was clear to Richie after knowing them for years that even though they don’t always show it, Stanley the Manley and Eddie Spaghetti were more scared than the rest of them combined. For Richie, that simply wouldn’t do. Stan and Eds were the sassiest and fiercest people in the universe. He hoped that fearful look in their eyes was something he would never have to see again. Richie had hoped his crude joke would result in them snapping at him or a snarky remark, but they were a lot less annoyed than they usually were and the fear never left their eyes. He and Bill shared a concerned glance, they worried for them the most. The four of them had been friends forever and Richie and Bill never wanted to see their best friends being eaten by a living painting monster or to find them with a broken arm crying as a child-eating clown held their face in the palm of his hand. Now, they had to go after this stupid clown who had traumatized their friends yet again. The last time they tried to go after Pennywise, they had to run away to help Stan bandage up his wounds. There was an undeniable thought in the back of Richie and Bill’s mind. IT was targeting the two of them more than the others, and this time, they might not make it in time to save one of them. Both times were close calls and maybe the third time’s the charm, they thought with a grimace. That’s why Bill was in the front with a pipe they found laying around and Richie was in the back right behind Eddie and Stan with his baseball bat. Though they planned to protect everyone, they felt like they owed it to Eddie and Stan, since they failed to protect them, seeing as both came out more scarred and injured than before. Besides, they had known them forever. No offense to Bev, Ben, and Mike, but they just met them and the four of them were still the closest best friends of the group.  
“Look,” Bill whispered to the group as Richie went to stand beside Eddie, who was cowering in on himself, looking around anxiously and flinched at the sudden sound of Bill’s voice. “That door in the kitchen wasn’t there before.” They hadn't found anything and they were thankful they didn’t have to continue wandering aimlessly. However, looking at the door gave them a strong feeling of unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: this is part one of idek how many but too many most likely this is IT based as you know and we will be willing to do more IT and more Stranger Things and crossovers and just about anything give us some feedback and I hope you are enjoying we are very open to requests and I love you


	4. IT: The "Weak Links" Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's Club when they found Stan injured in the sewers after Bill had his moment with Georgie they ended up retreating. Now they are coming back to Neibolt finish things. They don't want anything else to happen to Stan or Eddie who seem to seem IT's prime targets to traumatize. But Pennywise has some different plans. However one dangerous move is to underestimate your opponent...
> 
> In other words, Pennywise do Eddie and Stan a frighten. Bill and Richie are triggered. Stan and Eddie are tired of this.
> 
> This chapter is different now btw I'm updating each of these parts as they are getting edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: yeah I'm posting another part today woohoo and yeah I know you might not like it that I'm doing IT haha get it?? I'm so sorry but like for the people who came only for Stranger Things let us know you want more if you want more IT let us know crossovers? Rad let us know story ideas you want us to write? We would love it please let us know we want to make stuff you guys like maybe you don't want Stranger Things or IT let us know we are up for ideas! Anyway hope you enjoy! Love you all you beautiful human beings!!!

“...stanley….eddie….come...join...the...clowns…..won’t….you?” the door croaked. Eddie and Stanley stiffened and Richie took a more protective stance in front of them to separate them from the door, his bat raised. “you’ll…..float…..too….you’ll….float...with...Georgie…” It sounded like the door was creaking, but the words were clear. Bill flinched at the name Georgie but then gave an even more determined glance. He won’t let this stupid clown hurt anyone else he cares about. He couldn’t save Georgie but he can save them. He got in a fighting stance, the pipe he found raised and ready to strike, as he faced the door.  
“We won’t let you get them! We’ll protect them and we’ll defeat you once and for all!”Bill said with determination.  
“You got that right!” Richie said, standing beside Bill as Mike, Bev and Ben followed. Eddie and Stan still stood frozen in fear. Richie didn’t fail to notice how Eddie stared back at the fridge near where they entered, it made him even angrier. ‘I wasn’t there for you then Eddie, but I’m here for you now,’ Richie thought.  
“Is that so?”   
It was Pennywise’s voice. It wasn’t coming from the door, though it sounded like it surrounded them. “I’d like to see you try. You couldn’t even protect your own brother Billy, how do you expect to protect your friends? Even with Trashmouth and the others by your side, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link and--”   
His voice started coming from right behind Stan and Eddie as they were pushed to the ground by an invisible force.   
“Your two weakest links are pretty weak…”   
Bill and the others scrambled to get in front of Eddie and Stan to keep distance between them and the voice, as Bev helped them up. She noticed the embarrassed, ashamed, and somewhat guilty looks on their faces. If Bev wasn’t fired up before, she was now. Eddie and Stan, the confident two people who never take any crap from anyone have been left feeling guilty because some stupid clown thinks they aren’t strong enough. No one does that to any of her boys. No. One.   
In short, they were all pretty ticked at Pennywise.   
“If I only…” It's voice crooned sinisterly.  
Suddenly, hands sprouted out of a hole in the floorboards, grabbing Eddie’s ankle and pulling him down. Eddie screamed. He recognized those hands, they were the hands of the leper. However, there were more than just two. It was a tangle of limbs trying to pull him down. He started wheezing, trying to pull free as Stan did his best to pull him out of their grip.  
“EDDIE!” the rest of them shouted as they scrambled to help Stan pull him free. The hands wouldn’t let up and Eddie screamed as he was tugged back and forth. Finally, they pulled him free and the hands went back in the hole, accepting defeat as they disappeared. Eddie grabbed his inhaler and wheezed into it.  
That’s when Richie stood up and boldly said, “Leave him alone! And leave Stan alone too! What’s your deal, man? Why do you want to traumatize them specifically? Stop talking ominously and face us, you coward!”  
“That’s the thing you don’t realize Trashmouth. Scaredy cat Stanley and little ole Eddie are weaker than the rest of you. They’re more scared and you all know that. That’s why you feel the need to protect them. You know they can’t protect themselves…Yet so far you haven’t done a good job at all. You failed them. So you’re desperate to make it right. However, if I were to kill even just one of them, you all would fall apart. It would be easy to pick you off one by one. It’s all quite a fun game! You should try it sometime Trashmouth! Maybe you’ll be lucky enough to kill Eddie yourself! Oh, wouldn’t that be fun? Imagine the devastated look on his face, the look of betrayal and oh, the fear, the delicious fear of it all! Wouldn’t that be wonderful, Trashmouth?” Throughout his whole speech it was clear to the Loser's that Stan and Eddie were unable to hear it. They knew it wasn’t meant for them. It was for everyone else. They all froze, it was a different kind of fear. For Georgie, it was different, none of them were there, none of them saw Georgie die. They all thought Pennywise had no intention of killing them. They just thought he wanted to mess with them. But hearing that Pennywise was planning to kill one or two of their friends in front of them and possibly make one of them be the one to kill them and then kill the rest of them made them sick to their stomachs.  
Bill looked over at Richie to find him frozen, fear in his eyes. For the first time ever, Richie was speechless. Bill would have comforted him if he wasn't terrified too. But Bill knew that Eddie meant more to Richie than anyone else. Pennywise didn't mention him on accident. If Eddie was gone, Richie would be...Bill wouldn't know he didn't think he would be Richie anymore. He and Eddie had grown closer than the others, even though they tease each other. Bill wasn't sure exactly what Richie considered Eddie or how he truly feels about him, but he thinks he has a pretty good idea.   
Richie couldn't get the images out of his head and he couldn't tell if it was his imagination or Pennywise at this point. He heard someone calling his name….richie….Richie...Richie, Richie Richie--  
"RICHIE!" Suddenly, Richie was taken out of his trance to find Eddie right in front of him, a worried expression on his face. "Richie, thank goodness. What was that? All of you just stopped except Stan and I! You idiot, you scared us half to death! You better--"   
Richie cut him off as he hugged the small boy. Eddie was surprised by this, but Richie held him tight and wouldn't let go. Richie gestured for Stan to join soon after. Then the rest of the people who heard the message joined the group hug with a confused Stan and Eddie at the center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A:Bill and Richie will fight Pennywise for their bois. So will Bev they are all her bois. Also next episode Stan and Eddie are close buds and are good friends I love them. I stan their friendship. Hehe Stan. I'm so sorry. (Sorry the chapter I was referencing is the chapter after next sorry oh wait there is a sprinkle of their friendship in there but it's just a taste) Anyway yeah. I'm just here existing. Questioning my life choices. I'm sorry if my writing is terrible. I am trying my best but I'm bad and I'm sorry. So yeah if you actually do like it please let me know I have no self esteem ;-; please send help I'm insecure but who cares about that instead I will be here if you ever need me even if you just need someone to talk to I am your gal unless you don't want me to then I will respect your boundaries I love all of you and I hope you are living your best lives!! Have a great day and a great life!! I love all you beautiful extraordinary amazing human beings!! :D


	5. IT: The "Weak Links" Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's Club when they found Stan injured in the sewers after Bill had his moment with Georgie they ended up retreating. Now they are coming back to Neibolt finish things. They don't want anything else to happen to Stan or Eddie who seem to seem IT's prime targets to traumatize. But Pennywise has some different plans. However one dangerous move is to underestimate your opponent...
> 
> In other words, Pennywise do Eddie and Stan a frighten. Bill and Richie are triggered. Stan and Eddie are tired of this.
> 
> This chapter has been updated too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: I know I'm crazy posting another part but I really wanna give you all, all the writing I have done right now it can be hard waiting for a fic to update so I wanna get stuff out to you guys as soon as possible I will give you what I have and write and give you more as soon as possible also if you guys don't even like this 'series'? Idk know what to call it just pretty much Weak Links let me know anyway I love you all <3
> 
> Also sorry if some parts are shorter than others

"We're leaving," Bill said firmly.  
"Finally!" Eddie said, exasperated.  
"Agreed, we shouldn't have come here in the first place," Stan said. Eddie nodded vigorously as he took a breath from his inhaler.  
"Yeah let's go--" Richie started, but to everyone's displeasure, he was interrupted.  
"You're leaving already! You just got here! The game just started, and we've only begun to play!" said Pennywise as he stood in the room they had to go through to leave. Pennywise put on a pouting face, when his face lit up. "Oh, I know what'll make you stay! How about a game of hide and seek? I'll even be “it” this time, but you better hurry and hide. I'll give you 60 seconds, good luck!" Pennywise started to count down. The Losers ran past him towards the door but they found that they were locked in. They heard Pennywise counting down and they shared panicked looks.  
"The door in the kitchen!" Bill exclaimed quietly. "He would never think we would go in there. Besides, it's not real and outside the house, there's no extension there, so if we go through that door--"  
"We'll technically be where outside should be! So we will practically be home free! Billiam you genius, maybe you do have some brains after all!" Richie said, whisper-yelling and ruffling Bill's hair before Bill swatted him away.  
"Let's go," Bill said and he led them as they quietly crept back towards the kitchen past a counting Pennywise. Stan noticed that the floorboards didn't creak once unlike before, and, seeing Eddie's expression, he had noticed the same thing. This filled them with unease that the others were oblivious to.  
"Something’s wrong…This--this isn't right," Eddie whispered quietly to Stan. Stan nodded grimly, but they crept on, ignoring the bad feeling that was growing in their stomachs.  
Ever since this whole thing had started, Eddie and Stan grew closer than before, especially after their solo encounters with Pennywise. They were very similar and they were both very afraid. So, they decided to stay together until this was through. IT was seeking them out specifically and they couldn't afford to lose each other.  
Bill reached the door and opened it. Surprisingly, the rusty and old-looking door didn't make a peep. Eddie and Stan shared a look. Bill hurried them inside. Both Bill and Richie had their weapons on their back so they were accessible, but not in the way. They all got inside and Bill hurried in last, silently closing the door. Little did they know what they were about to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: Hey hope you're doing well yeah I hope you enjoy and yeah you know the jest and if you don't read some of the other notes I guess sorry I love all of you and yeah you are an amazing and wonderful human beings


	6. IT: The "Weak Links" Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Loser's Club when they found Stan injured in the sewers after Bill had his moment with Georgie they ended up retreating. Now they are coming back to Neibolt finish things. They don't want anything else to happen to Stan or Eddie who seem to seem IT's prime targets to traumatize. But Pennywise has some different plans. However one dangerous move is to underestimate your opponent...
> 
> In other words, Pennywise do Eddie and Stan a frighten. Bill and Richie are triggered. Stan and Eddie are tired of this.
> 
> (Edited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A:I will try to get more parts out to you guys as soon as possible! I love all of you Hope you enjoy!

"Knockity knock knock! Anybody there?" Pennywise's voice slid through the cracks of the door, slithering up their backs, leaving chills in its wake.  
"How did he find us so quickly?" Bev whispered in a panic, as only a door was keeping Pennywise at bay.   
"He must have known we would have gone in here!" Bill whispered in frustration as he hit his head with his palm, disappointed he fell for such a simple trick.   
"Crap, he has us exactly where he wants us, we fell into his trap! Gosh darn it Billiam!" Richie whispered.  
"Anybody home? I just wanna play!" They heard the voice of Georgie seep through, ending with a small giggle. Bill flinched at the sound but he couldn’t let it distract him. Stan and Eddie stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do as the rest of the Losers gather in a huddle, talking in hushed whispers. They had looked behind the door and realized there was a hallway. A rather small one at that, with three doors on each side and one door opposite the one they came through. So, in total, seven doors, as Richie had proudly concluded earlier, trying to show off how smart he was with his “math skills”. Eddie pointed out there were technically eight doors counting the one they came out from. This made Richie deflate. The hallway looked as old and splintery as the rest of the house. The hallway was about the width of the one upstairs, but smaller in length seeing how close the doors were to each other. The Losers huddled close to the door they had used to enter the hallway. Stan and Eddie were standing near the opposite end of the hallway, both rather stiff with unreadable expressions. While the others conversed, they had been quick to take notice of the room and the oddities of it.   
“So--” Stan started, but cut off seeing how much it made Eddie jump. Eddie collected himself but did not respond. He didn’t even look at Stan. Stan sighed at this, realizing he wouldn’t get anything out of Eddie at the moment. 'He's anxious of course so am I but wouldn't it be better if we talked instead of sitting in silence?’ Stan thought, but was quick to realize he was being hypocritical seeing as earlier he snapped at Richie anytime he tried to speak, but that doesn't count, that was Richie. However, Stan was on the verge of a breakdown, so he had to voice his thoughts for his own sanity. “The doors keep changing,” Stan pointed out. When Eddie looked up, he realized Stan was right as he studied one of the doors. The door seemed to be morphing in some places to nothing specific, just changing. Eddie looked around and noticed this with every door except the door they had entered through. It was small changes, like the darkening of paint in some places or missing chips in the door suddenly being replaced like the wood was never gone. The door at the end of the hallway looked just like the others at first, but it soon became covered with black paint and seemed to emit a feeling of dread. Eddie was surprised to find the sudden distinction. He looked over, noticing Stan’s eyes were trained on it too. Suddenly, the black door changed again. It seemed to be spelling out words for the two.   
“Isn’t it funny that even though you have been cast out by society, you still conform to its rules?” Stan read in confusion “What are you trying to say?” he responded.  
“Fear is not something that someone is born with, it’s implanted into a person as they grow,” Eddie read. “Though you try to rebel against the system you were born into, you still let society implant this idea into you. Society tells you to be afraid and you listened.” Eddie was surprised by these words. Pennywise had never spoken like this before. This was new.  
"I'm powerful because you think I am. Society wants to control everything and act like it has everything under control and you're safe." A new voice arose, its words still sprawling across the door. "You fear me because I'm different. I don't conform and you don't understand me so you want me gone. You cast me away for my differences just like society cast you out. Truly, how am I any different from you?" Stan and Eddie started feeling trapped as they seemed to find a shortage of oxygen. "You keep asking why I'm doing this, yet you're the ones that came back, so I believe the real question is…" The world seemed to freeze for Eddie and Stan. His next words rapidly scratched across the door. 'WHY ARE YOU HERE?'   
As soon as they read those words, the world seemed to jolt back into motion. The two realized they were falling into the open black door in front of them. As they distantly heard the rest of the other Losers shout their names, they looked back into the doorway to find Pennywise standing there with his hands behind his back. It gave a mocking wave to the two before the door slammed shut, leaving them alone with the darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: Heyyyyy buddies the next part should be out soon and yeah I love you and suggestions are always appreciated and hope you're doing so good and I hope you are living your bestest bestest life cause you deserve it! Anyway over and out for now!


	7. Stranger Things: Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Mike is straying further and further from his relationship with Eleven. In the past, it's been upsetting, but now she feels its time to let him go and give him time to think about what he had and what he lost. A song fic with one of my favorite songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To add to the experience listen to Dreams by Fleetwood Mac!

_**Now here you go again** _  
_**You say you want your freedom** _

This wasn't exactly the first time that Mike told El he felt trapped in their relationship. He would say to her that he loves her, but things have been changing, and he feels he cant "grow" with her. It used to bother her a lot, she would talk to Max, and she would tell her Mike was being an idiot and not to worry. Later Mike would say he was sorry and that El was his world, and she believed him, thinking it was just him being a boy. 

_**Well who am I to keep you down** _

As he went on and told her that she was the reason he hadn't been spending time with Will and the boys. "Bull crap," El thought he could've spent time with Will long before now Just another excuse. He's full of those." Other times she would have played the doormat be quiet, but this time she was ready to end it. For good.  
"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up. "I'm finished with you, and I'm fed up with the cycle of you throwing me away and then coming back. Done Mike DONE!" 

_**It's only right that you should** _  
_**Play the way you feel it** _  
_**But listen carefully** _  
_**To the sound of your loneliness** _

"Wait, come back," Mike said, "I didn't mean it like that. I need space, but I don't want you to go totally. I still need you."  
"Well, I guess you're going to be pretty lonely because I'm so tired of it, Mike. All of it. For once, I think you're right in needing space." She replied in a broken voice. The breakup wasn't easy for her, but she knew it had to be done. 

_**Like a heartbeat drives you mad** _  
_**In the stillness of remembering what you had** _  
_**And what you lost** _

Once she left, Mike buried his face in his cracked hands. He messed up big time. He always thought El would be there when he needed her. Sure he needed space, but everyone does. She was everything to him, and he took her for granted. 

_**And what you had** _  
_**And what you lost** _

"Crap crap crap' Mike yelled in a whisper as he threw a book across the room. Would she ever come back? He had hurt her pretty badly, but they were meant to be. At least that's what Mike thought. 

_**Thunder only happens when it's rainin'**_  
_**Players only love you when they're playin'**_  
_**Say women, they will come and they will go**_

As Eleven sat down on her bed, she sighed a sigh of both relief and sadness. She missed Mike like crazy. She missed when he would ride his bike out to her house playing The Power of Love on his boombox while Hopper would chase him off with the broom like he was a raccoon. It was so cheezy, but she loved it. As she thought about this memory, another one came to mind, a memory of loneliness. A couple of months ago, after one of their heated fights, Mike took her out to get hot dogs and play at the arcade. They had a fantastic time except for when Mike would casually look over at Heather Jowers and her booty shorts. She ended up punching him in the gut for that, but even after he said sorry, it broke her heart to see him stare at another girl the way he should have been staring at her. 

_**When the rain washes you clean, you'll know.** _

"He'll be back soon," El said to herself while fiddling with her necklace. "He's a good guy," she thought, "He needs to be taught that sometimes dreams cant be the reality." 

_**You'll know**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I don't put out as much as my co host but I'm still here! I've had Dreams stuck in my head all day and I thought this would fit perfectly with Mileven. I know they aren't the most stable couple but I still root for them. I hope you all are staying safe right now and wearing masks when you go out. Love you guys <3


	8. IT and ST crossover: Young Love Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S_A:After finding out he had been to his cousin's wedding Richie goes to the one person he trusts most, Eddie. He agrees to be his plus one as they rush to get everything Reddie. The famous Scoops Troop, minus Erica, might also make an appearance as some traumatic memories are resurfaced. In the end Steve ends up adopting two more idiots and Robin is shipping Reddie hard.
> 
> PS. I have a head-cannon pretty much that Bev, Bill, and Stan are like the Eddie Protection Squad (TM) Richie too of course but with the main three least protective to most protective is Bev, Bill, then Stan, Stan sees Eddie as a son pretty much bc he sees himself in Eddie and he is so proud of his boi when he sasses Richie, so proud, and he despises Sonia Kaspbrak with a burning passion so yeah
> 
> PSS. sorry I kinda dished on Mike a little bit
> 
> Requested by Talented_Potato thank you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A:This amazing idea was requested by Talented_Potato   
> their comment was:  
> 'YOUNG REDDIE (like 13-14) at a MILEVEN WEDDING. Preferably befor they get together and become boi friends? Like Richi just gets a invite from like his older cousin and brings Ed’s as a plus one? And slow dancing romantic stoof happens-'
> 
> So I write too much and yeah so this is part one.   
> This is like only supposed to be the set up for the main part but whoops   
> Also I apparently can't just write fluff without sprinkling in some angst so yeah Eddie is a sad boi and Richie is insecure   
> Also in this chapter it implies abuse mentioning Eddie showing up with bruises and etc. If that makes you uncomfortable it might not be the best to read this though it's only a small part anyway I hope all you lovely people enjoy and thank you Talented_Potato for the request

“Richie, your cousin is getting married, and he invited you to come with a plus one!”  
Those dreaded words are what started it all. As soon as the words let his mother’s mouth his stomach seemed to drop into the infinite abyss. This is the worst possible thing to ever happen to anyone.   
Why did he have to go? His parents wouldn’t have to because they’ll be working as always. It isn’t fair. What did he do to deserve this? To deserve to be forced to go to his stupid cousin’s wedding with his stupid ugly face.   
Richie’s cousin had always annoyed him. He was a brat, he also always acted so high and mighty like he was better than him. This wasn’t one sided either, it was mutual. They were complete opposites they are nothing alike no similar qualities absolutely none. Zip. Zero. Enemies in every way.   
“Richie, what the heck?” Bill said tiredly as he stood in his doorway with his pajamas on. The Loser’s were having a sleepover tonight at Bill’s however earlier Richie said he wouldn’t be able to make it. ‘He was in mourning after he received tragic news’ he had said. So, why exactly was the annoying boy standing on his doorstep at 4 AM. His parents weren’t home thankfully, but he was tired of Richie’s crap. He was very tempted to slam the door in his face.   
“Tragic news Sir Billiam. I was invited to my cousin’s Mike’s wedding.” Richie said desperately as he shook Bill to exaggerate his distress. Bill stood there with the same annoyed tired expression. “You don’t get it Billiam! This kid whines more than Eddie’s mom’s bed last night he is such a stuck up annoying brat!”  
“Richie for goodness sakes it’s just a wedding…” Bill said as he was about to close the door before Richie stopped him with a pleading expression as the exhausted boy sighed.   
“Tell Richie to go away” Eddie’s voice said loudly through three rooms away. He currently sat with the other Loser’s watching a movie. As soon as Bill stood up to get the door, Eddie had his suspicions on who it might be. However, after the leader of Loser’s was gone for more than a few minutes Eddie knew exactly who was at the door. Even if Eddie couldn’t hear them he knew, he always did.  
“EDDIE!” the shaggy haired loser said excitedly as dashed past their tired leader and was soon in the doorway of where the rest of the loser’s resided.   
“Gosh darnit Eddie now he’ll never leave” Stan said exasperated, as Bev tiredly paused the movie. The short boy simply sat there with completely done written all over his face.   
“Eddie! You have to be my plus one!” the hyperactive boy said with a determined look.  
“No,” the short boy replied with the same annoyed look, as the taller of the two sat beside him swinging his arm around the small boy as he ruffled the boy's hair. As the stubborn boy tried to push the tall boy off of him, Bill walked into the doorway with the same tired expression.   
“I haven’t even told you what it is!” the hyper loser said.   
“I don’t care,” the other boy shot back as he is still on his futile mission to push the taller boy off.  
“It’s my cousin’s wedding, Mike’s wedding to be exact,” he replied looking at Eddie with a look. Eddie stopped struggling and looked at Richie.  
“Mike Wheeler?” Eddie asked with a slightly shocked expression. Richie simply nodded. The small boy now understood. Richie ranted to him about the older boy a lot as he laid on his bedroom floor after clumsily climbing in through his window. Eddie would act annoyed as he tended to his scraps from climbing in through his window, however he still listened to every word. Richie would always say he wished Eddie was there with him whenever he had to go see his cousin. Eddie would remark about how he would never go anywhere with a boy who constantly gets himself hurt climbing through his window, however after Richie always gave him a smug smirk. Eddie would see this and then avoid contact as he stubbornly continued to apply bandages. Eddie knew how much his older cousin made him feel less than, none of the other losers knew of him. Mike has made Richie feel insecure and whether he meant to or not and the shaggy haired loser would never tell any other loser except Eddie. He had to be brave and always act confident, and if the other losers found out that he was ever insecure he’s scared of what they’ll think of him. However, he told Eddie for one reason. Eddie remembers it clearly, the night after he came back from seeing Mike he came climbing through Eddie’s window. They sat there as Eddie waited for Richie to say something. Richie started saying it was stupid, but Eddie had told him to stop being an idiot and just tell him. That’s when he told him. That was the first time Richie opened up to him or anyone really. Eddie had never seen him so vulnerable. Eddie knew how Richie builds walls and covers his insecurities with humor so for him to trust him like that. Eddie always treasured that trust. Even though Eddie was annoyed with the boy most of the time, he was still Eddie’s best friend. He really did care for the boy.   
“Who is Mike Wheeler?” Stan said from Eddie’s other side as he leaned against the couch. Richie now took note of the rest of the room. Stan and Eddie had been sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Mike laid passed out on the couch with a blanket haphazardly draped over him as Bev sat in the remaining room left on the couch. Ben sat on a chair cuddled in blankets and Bill sat on another couch leaning on his arm that rested on the armrest. To be honest, the boy only expected one of them to be up at this hour, but thinking about it it made sense. Eddie and him stay up all the time when he sneaks in at night. Suddenly Richie was brought back to reality as he remembered the question.  
“He’s just my annoying cousin-” Richie said worried they might push to try and find out more about him.  
“Fine, I’ll go,” the smallest said, resigning after thinking about it. Richie lit up. “When is it anyway? You’re lucky my mom’s away and that I was able to get the babysitter to leave. You are very lucky I’m your friend anyone else would let you suffer alone so you owe me.”   
“Uh well I’m getting picked up by my aunt or someone tomorrow… Or well I guess today?” Richie said nervously. The shorter boy went pale. He then abruptly stood up grabbing Richie’s arm. The rest of the Loser’s did not envy Richie as the shuddered slightly at the thought.  
“We have to leave,” Eddie said forced his expression still unreadable as he pulled Richie away. The taller boy was terrified as Eddie lead him outside. He gestured for Richie to get on his bike and Richie did so. Soon Eddie climbed on the back.  
“My house stat,” is all the boy said. The taller obeyed not really wanting to be killed by the smaller boy tonight. They soon arrived and Eddie pulled him inside and upstairs. Eddie let go of his hand to open his bedroom door and immediately started digging through his closet Richie followed surprised the small boy hasn’t yelled at him.   
“I’m not yelling at you right now only because we don’t have time, idiot. I am still ticked at you though,” Eddie said not looking at him focused on his mission. He then pulled out two suits. They weren’t flashy or anything just plain old suits, but Richie liked them. “I’m guessing you don’t have a suit so you can borrow this one. It should fit my mom bought it forever ago thinking I would be much taller than I am. Now go iron it and I’ll go take a shower then we’ll switch.” Richie took the suit looking it over before giving Eddie a questioning look.  
“Iron it?” he asked.   
“Oh please tell me you know how to iron,” the small boy said with a pleading tone. However, the look on Richie’s face told him the opposite of what he wanted to hear. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He then sighed, taking Richie’s suit. “Go take a shower and I’ll iron,” the boy said and as the other quickly obliged. The younger boy then quickly set to work on ironing the clothes.   
Eddie had finally finished with the suits as he neatly laid them on the bed. He sighed realizing the other was still in the shower and went to the bathroom door to tell him to hurry. However he was stopped in his tracks as he heard singing from the bathroom. Richie was singing in the shower. Eddie smirked and tried to be annoyed with the boy however he couldn’t stop the smile that creeped onto his face.   
“Idiot,” Eddie said quietly sitting down with his back against the door. He sighed with a small smile and he let out a breathy laugh. Why did this idiot have to be so endearing Eddie thought. Soon he heard the shower stop and he left to sit on the edge of his bed and wait. Richie walked out in some clothes that were to big for Eddie but still small for the tall boy. Eddie sighed at the boy. Richie smirked and looked at Eddie.  
“What? You don’t like it? I love it personally I don’t know why I don’t dress like this all the time,” the boy teased. Eddie fought a smile and handed Richie a hair brush before going into the bathroom for his shower.   
“Try to tame the beast of hair you have living on your head,” he deadpanned as he shut the bathroom door. Richie smirked.  
“You know you love it! It’s my signature Richie hairstyle!” Richie said loudly in the direction of the bathroom.   
“Shut it, Trashmouth,” he heard muffled slightly by the door. Richie then heard the shower start and smiled. What would he do without Ed’s? It made him happy knowing that even though he didn’t want to go to the wedding it might just be fun with Eddie Spaghetti by his side. He looked at the hair brush and was about to just ignore the other boy’s request however then as he turned back into Eddie’s room he saw the freshly ironed suits. Eddie was working really hard. Maybe he could bare doing this one thing just for Eddie’s sake. As he got to work on the mass of knots.   
Soon the boy was out of the shower wearing regular clothes like Richie not wanting to ruin the suits. He walked into the room and found the other boy with his tongue out in concentration working on his hair. The small boy was pleasantly surprised, it actually looked really nice. Though Eddie still preferred Richie’s regular messy hair, he would never admit this of course, his hair actually looked really nice and actually neat which he didn’t think was possible. He smiled, the boy actually listened to him. After a while Richie finally turned around to find Eddie staring smiling, at first he was surprised not hearing him come in. Then he smirked while posing.  
“Like what you see?” he said smugly. Eddie finally brought out of his trance replied.  
“What? Ew no gross,” Eddie said, but Richie didn’t miss the sprinkle of blush as the boy looked away.  
“That’s not what you’re mom said last night,” Richie smirked swinging his arm around the small boy as he had turned away to busy himself with the suits. Eddie jumped and made a little yelp at the contact as the sprinkle of blush got a little more notable by the second. Richie smugly smirked, was he sleep deprived or was Eddie being completely adorable?   
“B-Beep Beep Richie” the small boy said looking away from the tall boy who hung over him not letting him escape. He crossed his arms stubbornly.   
“Aw Ed’s don’t pout,” Richie said letting go of Eddie and looking at the boy.  
“Don’t call me Ed’s” Eddie snapped but Richie could tell it wasn’t mad. He smiled until he was brought back to reality as he found the small boy staring at him expectantly.   
“I’m sorry what?” Richie said confused.   
“I asked what time it was,” Eddie sighed.   
“Oh right I knew that,” Richie said leaning back to see the clock in the hallway. “7:03,” Richie said, “man time does fly when your having fun. They are picking us up at 8 by the way.”  
“What?” Eddie said panicked, “We still have to get dressed and go to your house! We gotta hurry.”  
"Tallyho! Good fellow!" Richie said in his British voice. Eddie rolled his eyes as he hurried to the bathroom to do his hair. In the blink of an eye both boys were standing suits in all in front of Richie's house as Eddie fussed over Richie's bow tie. Soon a car pulled up, however it wasn't Richie's Aunt Karen like he expected. Instead as the car pulled up a man with giant fluffy hair rolled down the window. With a girl with short blonde hair beside him.  
"You must be Richie Tozier," the man said, "you know you look exactly like Mike when he was your age." Richie muttered frustrated at the comment, but put his goofy grin on anyway.  
"Hello-" Richie started, but was soon cut off by Eddie. Eddie did not know who this guy was but if he was going to be driving them Eddie thought it best to stay on his good side.  
"Yeah, hi, the names Eddie Kaspbrak, um who are you exactly?" Eddie said skeptical Richie didn't seem to know this guy and even though they were probably here to take us to the wedding you can never be too safe.  
"Steve Harrington, pretty much Mike and his friend's babysitter when they were your age- no actually I'm still their babysitter," Steve said tiredly. It felt like he was back in the basement of the mall again being interrogated.   
"Just get in the car if we were gonna kidnap you we would have done it by now so get in," the girl beside him in the passenger seat snapped. She also seemed very tired. Either way Eddie sighed and decided their story checks out as he drags Richie into the car with him. Richie was still standing there somewhat offended for being interrupted still. However it's probably best not to go against Eddie. When they got in the car they notice a guy in his twenties about with big curly hair. It kinda reminded them of Stan's but bigger and more wild.   
"Brian May? Is that you? When did you get your hair cut shorter-" Richie teased before being swatted by Eddie. The girl in the passenger seat laughed and Steve smirked back at the curly haired boy.   
"I'm sorry about him," Eddie deadpanned.  
"Hey! It's a compliment Queen is my favorite band! How dare you insinuate that being called Brian May is an insult!" The lanky boy pretended to be offended as Eddie rolled his eyes. The girl in the passenger seat looked into the back seat at Richie.  
"You're annoying brat, but I like you kid. Richie right? The names Robin, good to know you have a good taste in music," the girl in the passenger seat- Robin said.   
"Why thank you I see you are cultured. I strive everyday to be exactly like Freddie Mercury!" Richie said as Robin smirked micheaviously.  
"What's your favorite thing about him? His sexuality-" Robin started with a knowing smirk her eyes lingering towards the shortest of the group. Richie quickly interrupted in a somewhat panicked tone.  
"-Good, singer person!" Richie proclaims loudly and awkwardly. He started to gain a deep blush on his face as he tries to act natural. Robin gave him a knowing look before looking to a somewhat confused Eddie.  
"Never heard of Queen? What rock have you been living under?" the blonde asked. If he doesn't like Queen then she isn't sure if she ships him with Richie as much.   
"Um- well- yeah? Kinda I guess…" the boy said embarrassed as he seemed to cower in on himself slightly ashamed. Richie soon snapped out of his flustered state to give Eddie a sympathetic look.   
"Explain," not realizing the sudden tension in the car. Even Steve and the curly haired one stopped their conversation with the awkwardness.  
"Richie plays it for me sometimes. He plays it when we go to his house a lot of times. I think it's pretty good… but I don't really know too much about the band," Eddie said.  
"So you don't listen to it when your at home or anything? You only listen to it when your with Richie? Lame. Your missing out kid," Robin said carelessly. Richie face darkened as Steve gave a confused Robin a 'shut up' look.   
"I mean I would… but my mom- she doesn't really let me, listen to music… she doesn't like Queen especially either, she says they would 'taint me' and that she would never let her 'precious boy' listen to a-..... she would never let me listen to their music," Eddie says darkly. Robin eyes were wide as she realized her mistake.  
"Oh…." Robin said quietly.   
"Yeah…." Eddie responded looking down as Richie tried to comfort him. Eddie leaned against the boy his arms hugging himself as he tucked himself into the tall boy's side. Making himself as small as possible as he pulled his legs in close as Richie put a protective arm over the boy. Richie's expression completely serious as hatred of the terrible woman filled him. She hurt the small vulnerable boy in front of him and the thought made his blood boil.  
"She's a bi-" Richie said venom in his voice expression darkening.  
"Richie…" Eddie scolded half heartedly.  
"...what about your dad?" Steve said a little scared to ask. This was dangerous territory to be in. Steve was very close to adopting this kid. Robin gave him a look 'no you can't adopt him Steve no don't do this-'. Steve forced his eyes forward.   
"......" Eddie got closer to Richie as Richie returned the action by holding him closer to him.  
"We don't usually talk about him…" Richie said quietly leaving no room for discussion. "To be honest we avoid this whole conversation quite a lot. Well we try to but it's hard when Eddie shows up with bruises every other day-" Richie said bitterly.  
"Richie…." Eddie said quietly with pleading eyes. Richie sighed as he looked into those eyes. He couldn't resist those eyes.  
"Hey… if it makes you feel better my dad isn't really around either…. Oh yeah my name's Dustin by the way," the curly haired boy now known as Dustin said awkwardly trying his best to be comforting.  
"Heh… thanks good to know I'm not alone I guess," Eddie said softly.  
"All in favor of beating up Eddie's mom?" Richie said trying to cover Eddie's ears.   
"ME!" Robin said the rest in general agreement.   
"IT'S SETTLED THEN LETS GO GET SONIA!" Richie said as Eddie struggled to escape Richie's hold in vain though Eddie struggled stubbornly the taller was stronger and eventually the small boy resigned.   
"Your not beating up my mom," Eddie says as he pouts in Richie's arms as the tall boy hold him close. The car sighed in disappointment.  
"Darn…. You know I bet Bev would beat Sonia up if I told her about last friday," Richie said smug.  
"You are not telling Bev about last friday" Eddie said not even looking at Richie the rest of the car watched as drama went down.   
"Yeah but what if I did," Richie remarked.  
"No you're not telling her about last friday."   
"Fine….. what about Billy?"  
"No"  
"Aw come on he could make quick work of it."  
"No."  
"Billy would be relentless in finding her and you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore."  
"You're not telling Bill."   
"Ugh…...Stan."  
" N O "   
"But-"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Don't you think he deserves to know?"  
"Stan would murder her!"   
"That's the point!"  
"Richie Tozier Stan has been plotting my mother's murder for years please I don't want you to go to jail."  
"Why would I go to jail??!?"  
"No one would believe Stan did it Richie, and it is very easy to believe you would."  
"Stan would never blame me would he?"   
"...."  
"Would he?!?!"  
"I mean what's he gonna do?! He's first choice was Henry Bowers but you know…"  
"He wouldn't do it if I told him I have information. Also I saved your life from IT so I should get credit for that."   
"Yeah that's true- wait why are we talking about this?! You're not gonna tell him!"   
"Ugh he's gonna find out."   
"No he's not. It's fine."  
"You know we've all been protective of you since everything…with your mom and IT."  
"I don't need you to be…"  
"....Your mom has taken the option of not being protective off the table…"  
"...."  
"What the heck?" Robin broke them out of their own world. It seems they completely forgot the others were there.  
"Ok first what happened last friday?" Steve asked a motherly look in his eye.  
"Nothing!" Eddie said eyes wide.  
"Eddie showed up at my house last friday. Bruised on his stomach and a bloody nose and etc. He was crying" Richie sighed, "I cleaned him up and helped him and he told me not to tell the others." Richie said as the small boy looked down.  
"Eddie-" Robin started.  
"No. I don't wanna talk about it." Eddie left no room for discussion so Robin sighed sadly.   
"Who's IT?" Dustin asked. Richie and Eddie froze. They did not wanna let that slip to them.  
"You wouldn't believe us," Richie said flatly.  
"Try us," Steve deadpanned.  
"Fine then. A demonic clown killed our friend's bother. Traumatized us. Tried to kill us. Then crawled back to the sewers for another 27 years," Richie said.   
"Sounds like-" Dustin started.  
"Nope" Steve interrupted. "We believe you we experienced something similar and that's all your hearing about it." Richie and Eddie didn't push they were surprised though as they exchanged looks.   
"I like Stan," Robin said randomly, "I don't know him but I like him already. Also you're really nothing like Mike I like you better you are far superior to Wheeler."   
"That's all I've ever wanted to hear my entire life," Richie said wiping fake tears.  
"Speaking of Mike why do you never come down to visit?" Dustin asked.  
"Mike hates me. He always acts like he's better than me," the boy said trying to act like it was no big deal. Eddie gave him a sympathetic look before leaning back against him. He laid against the boy and got close to him to comfort him. Though he stubbornly kept his expression indifferent like he didn't do it on purpose or something. But Richie understood as he smiled softly holding the boy closer. Robin smiled at the sweet moment between the two. 'They're so gay and oblivious' she thought.  
"Well then I guess the four of us will have to stay together during the wedding to make sure Mike doesn't act like a brat," Steve said. Steve knew that Mike wasn't always the nicest no matter how much he cared about the kid. Steve had to keep him in line yep that's the only reason. He definitely hadn't gotten attached to the young teenagers. Besides he wanted to hangout with Robin and Dustin. He definitely hadn't noticed the look of endearment Robin had as she talked to the two. They definitely didn't remind him of the group of teenagers he had mothered all that time ago. Nope never.   
"Really?" Richie said hopefully "I mean uh we will have to consider it I guess you guys are alright. What do you think Edward?"  
"Sure, we would be happy to," Eddie said with an eyeroll at Richie's antics.   
"No Ed's we gotta play hard to get!" Richie said tsking at Eddie.  
"Don't call me Ed's," Eddie said turning to look at the smug Richie that is still holding him captive. That stupid grin that Eddie tried to pretend he hated. Eddie tried to stay angry he wanted to, but that stupid goofy grin of his was infectious. Eddie pouted trying to look angry and avoid looking at that stupid smile.   
"Aw you love it Ed's you know you do," Richie teased.   
"I don't!" Eddie snapped.  
"Could you brats be any louder? I'm getting too old for taking care of idiots." Steve said.  
"You love us!" Richie said while holding an annoyed Eddie.   
"Hey! Respect your elders! We didn't raise you twerps to act like hooligans!" Robin said. "You're the reason I drink. Dustin control your brothers!"  
"I don't have to listen to you! Take care of them yourself for once!" Dustin said giggling going along with it.   
"You're all adopted!" Robin yelled.  
"Yeah so you better watch your freaking mouth's we still have your receipt and we won't hesitate to return you!" Steve said.   
"I hate this freaking family!" Eddie yelled.   
"This house is a freaking nightmare!" Dustin yelled crossing his arms.   
"I hate all of you!" Richie said.  
"Your holding Eddie so tight your going to strangle him," Robin deadpanned.  
"Eddie's the only one who loves me!" Richie responds.  
"I freaking hate you!" Eddie snaps.  
"You will love me!" Richie replies.  
"Do not make me turn this car around!" Steve interjects.   
"Why- I can't!" Dustin breaks and starts laughing which makes them all start laughing. Steve tried to look serious, but he was smirking too.  
"I hate you brats," Steve said finally trying to look annoyed.  
"Ditto," Robin said her feet up on the dash.  
"Yeah were brats, but we're lovable brats," Richie said. Eddie tried to suppress his smirk. Richie was such an idiot.   
"Yeah I guess that's one way of putting it," Steve sighed with a smile. It really was just like old times huh. Steve looking after a bunch of idiots, but deep down though he would never ever admit it, he didn't really mind. In fact looking after a bunch of idiot brats was something he really missed. Steve saw the same look in Robin's eye as well. They fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually Steve looked to the backseat to find them fast asleep and Robin was the same. Steve sighed.  
"Sleep well idiots. You really are going to be the death of me," he said softly with endearment and a smile. They stayed like that in the slumbering silence as Steve drove on. This wedding sure is gonna be an interesting one Steve thought to himself. But I've missed interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S_A: I believe E_G is writing her own take on the request as well so yeah 
> 
> This kind of explains Eddie and Richie's dynamic a bit more:  
> In this I imagine Richie and Eddie trusting each other more than they do all the other Loser's Richie trusts Eddie with his insecurities just like when things get too much for Eddie at home he goes to Richie as mentioned Richie is afraid of sharing his insecurities with the other Loser's and though not mention Eddie is often afraid to show up at like Bill's house in fear he's going to freak out and get angry at Sonia for causing his friend harm not that Richie isn't upset but Eddie knows Richie won't do something to hurt Sonia no matter how much he wants to because he knows that's not what Eddie wants and though he wants to get revenge he does not go against Eddie's wishes and do something reckless and Eddie knows that Richie won't tell the other Loser's about it and though Richie hates it he knows that if they were to tell any adults or do anything about no one would believe them or care and it would only cause things to be worse for Eddie Richie knows this and though he is probably most impulsive in the group he knows that when it came to Eddie Bev, Bill, and Stan can get reckless they all care very much for the smallest Loser and since they found out about Sonia's abuse they have just been looking for a reason to get revenge upon her and bring her to justice this protectiveness often has the opposite effect making Eddie feel like they see him as weak which is another reason he trusts Richie more than the others because Richie treats him as an equal almost though Eddie acts like he despises Richie's teasing it often gives him comfort in a way Richie might be protective but he doesn't treat Eddie like he's glass that's about to break long story short they trust each other a whole lot 
> 
> Thank you for reading I love you all! Also Weak Links will resume if people want it to if I get positive feedback I will bring it back immediately so it's not over per say just on pause

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Im_Short_And_Anxious and so when we will be doing notes so you can know which of us it is we will tell you,  
> If it says E_G: That means Elli_Green95 is writing (it stands for Elli Green)  
> If it says S_A: I'm writing (it stands for Short and Anxious)  
> S_A:(yeah sorry it's still me) I personally haven't done this before and if something is taking long then it's probably on me and I'm sorry ahead of time and I'm sorry please be patient and if something is bad blame it on me so yeah I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
